


Little Bo Peep

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Between Two Alphas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Breeding Kink, F/M, Hair Pulling, Oral, Rough Sex, Spanking, bloodyplay, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Demon!Dean gets loose in the bunker, going after reader because she's always acting so tough. He's determined to knock her down a peg.





	Little Bo Peep

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on reigningqueenofwords.tumblr.com

_You hadn’t understood what was so special about the Winchester brothers. They were hunters, just like you, just like many others. And yet, their names were well known. As far as you knew- it wasn’t even because they were better at the job. In fact, rumor had it that one started the damn apocalypse. Yeah, real winners._

_Yet, there you sat. Having a drink with them. Sipping your beer, you never let your guard down. The only reason you accepted their offer to join them was because you’d just finished the hunt they came to town for. You were headed to the bar anyways. Why not go with them? Besides, it couldn’t hurt having two alphas with you. It did keep you a bit safer._

* * *

 

_Laughing, you clutched your ribs. Sam was telling you some embarrassing stories about Dean, and it was hysterical. “No!” You managed._

_Sam had a big grin on his face. “Oh yes.” He nodded, licking his lips and downing the last of his beer. “I have never, in my life, heard him scream like that.” He watched you, loving how you were when you let go. He got to really see you, and he thought it was a beautiful thing._

_Right on cue, Dean walked in, raising an eyebrow at the two of you. “I’m sure I don’t want to ask.” He muttered, plopping down on the couch you were sitting on, his feet going up on the coffee table._

_“Probably not, Deann.” You cracked up at his face. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t break a nail on our next hunt. Wouldn’t want you freaking out.” Sam had grabbed another beer from the cooler that was on the floor between you and just taken a sip. “I’m not holding your hand if a cat comes around. They won’t hurt you. Remember that.” You teased, patting his leg as Sam spit out his beer, seeing how angry Dean was getting. You heard a low growl come from Dean and shook your head._

* * *

_As you listened to Dean give Charlie pointers how to to flirt with the security guard, you bit your lip, trying not to lose it. When he seemed to have a moment, you gave in, your head thrown back in amusement. He stared at you, wide-eyed, wondering what the hell you found so funny._

_Finally, you looked up to see his expression and tried to calm your laughter. Only because your ribs were hurting worse the more you laughed. “Care to share with the class, sweetheart?” He snapped._

_You chuckled, shrugging. “That all depends…” You mused._

_“On?”_

_“You feel like sharing with the class why you’re so. Damn. Good. At flirting with men?” You grinned, teasing him. “Or why you look way to into it?”_

_He rolled his eyes at you. “I’m picturing Scarlett Johansson, not some fat guard up there.”_

_“Oh, so you’ve put some thought into it…”_

_Dean growled lightly at you, choosing not to encourage this thought process with you._

* * *

 

_Sitting up, your hands were resting on your lover’s chest, head thrown back. For the life of you, you couldn’t remember his name. Brent? Bryce? Something that started with a ‘B’. The thought was cut off as his hands gripped your waist, lifting you slightly. Looking down at him, you licked your lips._

_His hips thrust up into you as you rolled your hips. “Oh, fuck!” You panted, your nails digging into his chest slightly. “Right there….” You whimpered._

_“What the fuck?!” Came Dean’s voice from the doorway. Your hips never faltered as you looked over your shoulder at him. “That’s my fucking bed. Hell, this is my fucking room.” He glared at you, walking in and slamming the door._

_You bit your lip and giggled, speeding up slightly. “Oh, is Winchester mad?” You teased, your eyes fluttering closed. “Ohhhh….” You moaned as you became more turned on with the fact that he hadn’t simply come over and pulled you off of your partner. Leaning back, your hands went to the man’s thighs. As your head was back, you looked over to Dean, smirking. “Or is he just jealous?” You breathed. Sure taunting an alpha in such a way was probably a dumbass move, but you’d been aching. You needed this, and letting the boys see you in heat wasn’t an option._

_They never questioned when you disappeared, never brought it up when you got back to hunting with them. Since the three of you started hunting together, you’d done well at hiding your presentation._

_You were an omega._

_Dean was torn between throwing you out of his room, followed by your clothes, and lifting you off the dirtbag underneath you and showing you what a real man- an alpha- could do in bed. His eyes snapped to your face when you cried out, your hands gripping the naked thighs tightly. His jaw clenched before he turned and stormed out._

* * *

 

_You were smoothing your skirt as you walked from the bathroom into the main part of your motel room. “What. The Hell?” Sam muttered, raising an eyebrow._

_Looking up, you chuckled. “Don’t tell me you’ve never, ever seen Little Bo Peep.” You teased._

_“Yeah, from Toy Story. And not the Dean kind.” He pointed out._

_You feigned hurt and slapped his arm. “Ass.” Sitting next to him, you leaned down to grab your shoes. “I’m way more dressed than the fake woman he likes to watch with weird anime shit.” You smirked at him._

_Sam lost it, nodding. “Oh, you’re right.” He agreed. “And you won’t kill our laptops.”_

_You cracked up as Dean walked in, pausing when he saw what you were wearing, and how hard the two of you were laughing. “Um.” He furrowed his brows. “Did I walk into some really weird roleplay thing? Because I really didn’t need to know about…this.” He motioned over your body once you stood._

_Walking over to him, you kissed his cheek. “I was invited to a Halloween party, Dean.” You pointed out, grabbing your purse._

_That got his attention. “Can I come?” He asked, hopeful._

_You pretended to think, moving to stand in front of him. Your hands gripped his shirt. “You really want to go?” You asked quietly, earning a nod. “Well….”_

_“Oh, come on, man. Pay back for you fucking what’s his name in my bed!” He half whined._

_“Sorry, Dean-o.” You shrugged, pulling away. “Not my party, not my place to invite you. Although, I promise to send pictures. I’m probably one of the more clothed fairy tale ladies that will be there tonight. Be good, boys!” You wiggled your fingers at him as you walked out the door. Not only that, but you weren’t stupid. Inviting some alpha to a party could lead to a very dangerous situation. One that you weren’t willing to risk._

_Sam sighed, getting Dean’s attention. “Just fuck and get it over with.” He shot his brother a look._

_Dean made a face. “Dude. No. I’ve never fucked an alpha, not gonna start with her.”_

_“Are you sure she’s an alpha?” Sam asked, curious. “I’ve never met someone where I couldn’t tell eventually. I still have no idea with her.”_

_“You know her. Look at how she acts.”_

_“She is like a female you…” Sam shrugged._

* * *

_Standing in the war room of the bunker, your eyes looked over everything. It had been a long time since you’d had an actual home. As in, since your parents chucked you out on the street. Only omega in your family in two generations, which you weren’t sure how the hell that even happened. However, they weren’t exactly pleased with having a ‘weak’ daughter. That was about the time you started acting so hard._

_Sam came over, putting his arm around your shoulders. “Well, at least now you won’t wind up fucking in Dean’s bed.” He teased._

_“She better not!” Dean’s voice met your ears from the other room._

_You chuckled. “Does he have Vulcan hearing?”_

_Sam shrugged. “One way to find out….” He smirked, making you wonder what he had up his sleeve. “He forgot to add ‘unless it’s with him’.” His voice was low, making you crack up. “Nah, not Vulcan. Or he’s hiding somewhere so we don’t know it’s true.”_

_Rolling your eyes, you shoved him playfully. “You are way too invested in me fucking your brother.”_

_“I never thought of it in those terms.” He scrunched his nose. “I’m gonna go find the mind bleach now.” He muttered, walking off._

_“I think it’s called Hentai, Sammy. That’s what Dean calls it!” You shouted._

_“HEY!” Came Dean’s annoyed voice._

* * *

 

_Yawning, you ran your fingers through your hair as you walked into the kitchen. Your eyes were feeling heavy, making you wonder if you should get back to bed. “It’s about time you do something besides scream.” Dean muttered. Hearing you with other men was starting to piss him off more than usual._

_“Go get laid and maybe you’d be less of a bitch.” You shot back, pouring yourself a cup of coffee. “I mean, you’re an alpha’s alpha. Don’t you have a quota of women to fuck?”_

_Sam shook his head as he got up. Letting out a sigh, he lifted his coffee to go with him. “I’m leaving the room before you two start hate fucking or something.” He sipped his coffee and walked out, needing to be away from the pair of you for a bit. Watching you and his brother made him want to claim you, which wasn’t something he should be thinking about. As far as he knew, you weren’t interested in either of them because you were an alpha. Which made him clench his jaw slightly._

_Dean scoffed. “Like I’d go anywhere near you.” He rolled his eyes. “Rather be a monk.”_

_“Dean, you couldn’t be a monk. They don’t allow tentacle porn.” You pointed out, glancing at him with a smirk. “Or Busty Asian Beauties.” After sipping your hot coffee, you chuckled. “No wonder you like Hentai so much. You freak.” You teased, walking out._

_He glared at you as you walked out, your baggy shirt just barely covering your ass, your long toned legs left bare. Cursing himself, he got up and dumped the last of his drink. He was feeling more and more like he had to take you, and he hated it. Not only did they still have no idea how you presented, but you seemed hell bent of sleeping anyone that wasn’t him._

* * *

 

Sighing, you put your head down on the table, your forehead resting on the tops of your hands. You were sore, tired, and beyond done with trying to avoid that room that was currently holding Dean Winchester. Not just Dean Winchester, either. Oh, no.  ** _Alpha demon Dean Winchester_**. You had been thinking about taking off early, and for longer. Getting away during this seemed almost as important as taking off during your heat.

You were thankful that Sam was dealing with the vulgar, violent, and far too attractive for his own damn good demon. Words you never, ever thought you’d pair together. Hearing footsteps, you sat up and looked over to a rugged looking Sam. “Oh, I thought he had a mouth  _before_.” He groaned slightly.  
  
“I do not pity you, Sammy.” You told him honestly. “How about you make a pizza run, grab some beer, and I’ll hold down the fort.”

Sam’s face made it clear that he wasn’t sold on that idea. “I dunno…” He sat across from you. “I mean, he’s gotten pretty bad down there. I don’t want to leave you here alone with him.” The thought of Dean possibly getting loose while you were alone in the bunker bothered him more than he’d admit. He’d kill Dean if he got out and claimed you.

You smirked. “No one said that I have to go anywhere near the locked up perv.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Shut the door, and pretend he’s taking a nice nap.” You shrugged. “He’ll be fine long enough for you to get us some damn good pizza, some beer, and get back. I’ll be fine. I won’t have to worry about you down there with him. I’ll know you’re out getting sustenance.”

He stood up, laughing. “I’m going, I’m going.” Sam ruffled your hair as he went by. “The usual?” He called over his shoulder.

“You know it!” You laughed, answering him.

* * *

With your hands on your hips, you were breathing heavy, letting your heart beat calm itself. Your hair was in a loose braid over your shoulder, a few strands having escaped near your face. Wiping the back of your hand over your forehead, you let out a breath. You’d changed into a sports bra, workout capris, and your favorite hunter green loose tank top almost right after Sam left.

A punching bag did wonders for stress. It was a big part of why you’d never went off on Dean when his mouth opened before his brain could wake up. Licking your lips, you turned and made your way towards the door, looking forward to a hot shower, pizza, and a cold beer. And maybe a nap. You were feeling a bit off, but just figured that not sleeping well, being stressed over Dean, and not having left the bunker for long was to blame.

Pulling the hair tie from the end of your braid, you paused when you thought your head footsteps. After a moment, you shook it off, chuckling. “You’re losing it, Y/N.” You muttered, running your fingers through your hair, your braid coming apart. Humming to yourself, you were almost to your bedroom when you heard the footsteps once again. You stopped in your tracks, your humming coming to an abrupt halt, furrowing your brows.

You turned, looking over your shoulder, but saw nothing. Shaking your head again, you turned and jumped when you were met with those green eyes. He smirked. You took a step back, making him chuckle. “What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Dean grinned. “Cat got your tongue?”

“How’d you get out?” You breathed, shaking slightly. You weren’t feeling off for any other reason than your heat was about to hit, and seeing him like that made it very clear.

He shrugged. “ _Not_ the question you should be asking…”

Licking your lips, your were torn. Should you run? Should you stand your ground? There was no telling how he would react had he been human. Him being demon? That made it reach ‘psychological thriller’ level. “What should I be asking?” You tried keeping your voice steady, staying strong. You didn’t have long until he knew you were about to be in heat.

“What plans do I have for you?” His eyes looked you over, something that you’d never seen him do before. At least not with you. “I can’t  _wait_ to get my hands on you, sweetheart.” His eyes darkened slightly, your scent hitting him. Dean’s eyes closed for a moment as he inhaled deeply.

As if you’d been shoved, you turned and bolted, your already tired lungs protesting the exertion. Your hair whipped behind you as your feet carried you away from the sadistic Winchester. His laughter followed you, and you could tell he wasn’t even running to catch up. He was  _playing_ with you. A sick game of cat and mouse.

And you were oddly aroused by this. No, no, no! He’d scent it, and that would only make this entire thing worse.

Turning the corner, his voice hit you. “Keep running, sweetheart. It’ll just make it easier to get my hands on you.” He sounded amused. “Oh what fun I’ll have with you.”

Sliding into an unused room, you hit the ground and shimmied under the bed. You were trying to control your breathing, not wanting him to hear you. Licking your lips, you closed your eyes, focusing on remembering that Sam would get home, and you’d be fine. You hoped that by some tiny miracle, your scent wasn’t that strong to him yet.

However, Dean had only been letting you hear his footsteps, and you couldn’t hear them anymore. Hoping that simply meant that he’d moved away from the room, you allowed yourself to relax slightly. Your breathing slowed, and you hoped that Sam would be back soon. Saving you from whatever Dean had in mind for you.

A scream ripped from your throat as you felt yourself being pulled from under the bed, the tight grip on your arm letting you know that you’d be bruised after. Before you could process anything more, your hands were pinned next to your head while Dean sat on your hips. “Looks like Little Bo Peep didn’t hide too well.” He smirked, his eyes traveling from your face to your chest. Your loose tank clung to your body, but that wasn’t enough for him.

Holding both your wrists with one hand, he gripped the front of your tank with the other and ripped it from your body. “ _Please_ , Dean…” You pleaded with him. Deep down you knew that nothing you said mattered to him, but you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t fight.

As you attempted to pull your arms free, the hand that had just rid you of your tank was around your throat, putting just enough pressure on your windpipe. He leaned forward, his chest against yours as he smirked. “Oh, you’ll be begging me, sweetheart. I can’t fucking  _wait_.” Dean told you, his voice low. His lips crashed against yours roughly just as you felt his arousal through his jeans, making you whimper automatically. 

Your ache grew, tearing you apart. You wanted to get away, you wanted to run, but the throbbing between your legs wanted him to just take you. Your body was betraying you, your lips pressing back against his, deepening it.

Finally, the full aroma of your scent slammed him. A low growl could be heard as he pulled away from the kiss, your chest heaving as you breathed. “Omega.” His green eyes locked on you Y/E/C eyes.

Licking your lips, you caved. “Alpha.” You breathed, needing to be touched. “Please.” You whined.

Hearing you like that made his cock twitch in his pants. “You’ll need to do better than that, omega.” He growled through his teeth, wanting to show her who was in charge.

A light sweat broke out over your forehead, the ache in your loins slowly turning into a pain. You tried to squirm underneath him, biting your lip. It was bringing you close to tears. “ _Please_ touch me, alpha.” You whimpered. “Take me.” As the words left your mouth, you could see his wall coming down.

Dean licked up the side of your neck, causing your back to arch, pushing your chest to his. “Oh, I plan on taking you.” He nipped your ear lobe. “You’re going to be my  _bitch_ , little omega.” He rolled his hips, a groan leaving him at how aroused you were becoming. “You like that, don’t you?”

Snapping your eyes shut, a tear rolled down the side of your face. Like hell you’d tell him that. Your body was betraying you in the worst way. Out of all the heats you’d had since traveling with them, you had been trying to avoid anything like this. You told yourself that Dean wouldn’t have done this, or that Sam would have been there to protect you. Being a demon took all of Dean’s self-control.

“Tell me, sweetheart.” His hot breath his your neck. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you. Tell me how much you want me to fill you. Over. And. Over.” Your arousal shot up at that as his knee pressed between your legs, his thigh putting slight pressure on your aching cunt. “Someone have a bit of a thing for breeding, does she?”

“Oh,  _fuck_.” You breathed as he pressed his thigh against you more. Rolling your hips, you panted. “Fuck. Please, alpha. Need you.” You looked up at him, your still damp eyes pleading. “Need your cock.” You tried to get your release from grinding on his leg, but it wasn’t enough. “Fuck. Please. Need it.”

Dean pulled his thigh away slightly, just far enough that you couldn’t get any more pleasure from your actions. Sitting back, he released your hands so he could pull his shirt over his head. As soon as it hit the floor, he stood up, making you furrow your brows. “Up.” He ordered, starting to work on his own clothes. “Strip.”

You stood quickly, pulling your sports bra off in one smooth motion. Your chest bounced slightly, something his eyes didn’t miss. Nothing was said as the two of you stripped, your scent hitting him harder and harder. He was starting to ache, needing to be deep inside you. Once you were bare, you waited for him to give you your next orders. You needed him to.

“Present to me.” He was stroking his hard cock slowly, his jaw clenching for a moment.

“ _Yes_ , alpha.” You’d be kicking yourself for this once your heat passed, and you knew it. Crawling up on the bed, you were down on your elbows, your knees hip width apart, your bare ass in the air. Your glistening cunt on display, begging for his knot.

Dean licked his lips, getting behind you in bed. “Mine.” He growled, nipping at your skin. You gasped when he licked your slit slowly. 

Your fingers gripped the sheet as you arched your back, trying to push your pussy towards him. You weren’t disappointed when his thumbs spread you open for him, his mouth going straight to your clit. “FUCK!” You dropped your forehead to the mattress, pushing back against him. When he growled against you, sucking on your clit, your toes curls. You never wanted him to stop, but you felt so empty. “Please, fill me. Need it.” You begged.

With one long, hard suck, he smirked against you as you screamed. Partially from pleasure, partially from need. Giving you one final lick, he moved so that he was kneeling behind you. His eyes watched your juices flow down your legs as he teased you with the head of his cock. In one smooth motion, his hips were flush with your ass. Dean groaned at the feeling of your warm walls around him. 

Dean gripped your hips, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into you. “ ** _Dean_**!” You cried out in pure pleasure. His cock hit every spot as he thrust into you, and you pushed back against him. “Harder, alpha!” You begged.

Leaning forward, he held himself up with his left holding him up, his right around your throat as he pistoned into you. “Such a good little  _bitch_.” He panted. “Like this pussy was made for me.”

Whimpering, you felt yourself nearing your climax. “So close, alpha.” You whined.

He nipped at your back, giving you a harder thrust. “Play with yourself, omega.” He growled, wanting to feel you clench around him before he coated your walls with his seed. Your walls fluttered around him as your fingers rubbed your clit. His teeth dug into your flesh enough to draw blood.

“Shit.” You groaned as his tongue lapped up the blood.

The tip of his tongue traced the indents, the taste of your blood making him feel almost high. “Does my omega want my knot?” He rolled his hips against you, keeping himself buried deep. “Want me to fill you with my pups, sweetheart?”

Hearing that both scared you, and made you want that more than anything. “Please, alpha. Let me have your knot.” You rolled your hips. Just because he knotted you, didn’t mean he’d claim you. You just hoped that the demon in him didn’t override that.

His grip on your throat tightened a bit, heightening your pleasure. Moments later, you whimpered and gasp as hs slowed, his knot filling you as his cum filled you. He groaned as you screamed for him.

Your heart was pounding in your chest as his lips brushed over your back softly. “Holy shit, Dean…” You breathed.

He moved the two of you so that you were lying on your sides, his knot keeping the two of you close together. “I’m not done with you yet, omega.” He told you, his voice low. “I’m keeping my knot deep inside that pussy for your entire heat.  _Fuck_ you feel good.” He groaned, making you whimper slightly as you winced as he throbbed inside you.

* * *

 

Walking back into the bunker, Sam was looking forward to getting to spend some ‘time’ with you. He planned to claim you- you were his, and he was tired of not marking you as such. As soon as his foot was off the stairs, he growled. He could smell you from where he was, and he knew that you’d fucked Dean. His jaw clenched, angry. Livid, really. He dropped the pizza and beer on the war table, stalking towards where you were. All he had to do was follow your scent.

As he neared where it was strongest, he heard you whimper. Clenching his fists, he felt his rage take over. He found the room you were in with his brother and kicked in the door.

“Sammy?” You looked up when you’d heard him. 

* * *

Dean was lying between your legs, holding you open for him as he teased your clit. You were already sensitive, but begging him to take you again. You needed to be filled again. His teeth scraped against you gently, his eyes watching you. Your hands gripped the sheets as you moaned. He was completely ignoring Sam, only making the tall Winchester even angrier.

Sam reached forward, his fingers gripping Dean’s hair, which had grown a bit since he’d became a demon. As he was pulled from you, you whined, leaving your legs open. He slammed his older brother against the wall, hard, his gaze harsh. “How dare you touch my mate?” He growled in Dean’s face.

You were resting on your elbows, watching the pair. Your eyebrows shot up at Sam’s words, wondering how long he’d been waiting to say that. Swallowing, you were wondering how this would go, worried about the pair fighting.

His hazel eyes shot to you, though his grip on Dean’s neck never faltered. “Stay. There.” He ordered, and all you could do was quickly nod.

* * *

Sam had stormed off with Dean, leaving you to your thoughts. You didn’t even think about running. Not from Sam. Even with the look on his face, and how he sounded- you didn’t fear him. If anything, you looked forward to seeing that side of him.

You were lying on your back, eyes closed, trying to sort your thoughts when his words kept repeating over and over in your head. Your eyes shot open, a look of surprise on your face. “Holy  _shit_.” You breathed. Sam was right.

You were his. How did this go unnoticed by the two of you for so long? Was it because you’d learned to hide you being an omega so well? Was it because you’d always taken off for your heat? Leaving days early, and returning days later? It wasn’t like you were some sort of expert. You knew just enough to get by. And to be safe.

Hearing his footsteps, your eyes went to the door. He stood tall, his shoulders straight, his jaw tight. Getting up, you crawled to the end of the bed, your eyes locking on his. Something was off with him, and it took you a moment to figure out what it was. Inhaling sharply, you were lost. “Sammy?” You breathed, furrowing your brows. How did he lose his soul in that short amount of time?

In just a couple steps, he was standing in front of you. “You. Are.  ** _Mine_**.” His fingers tangled in your hair on the back of your head, tugging your head back. The middle finger of his other hand dipped into your folds, teasing around your clit.

“I’m yours.” You breathed, one of your hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. A smug look crossed his face, for just a split second. “Claim me, mate.”

Sam kissed you deeply, slipping two fingers in your entrance, pumping them quickly as he curled them. “Cum for me first, my omega.” His lips brushed against yours, his voice demanding. Feeling his thumb on your clit, your grip on his shirt tightened.

Biting your lip, you tried pulling him closer, needing his body against yours. Your soul calling to his. “Sam.” You moved so that your forehead was on his as your legs shook. “Sam!” You cried out, your nails digging into his side as he worked you down.

He licked his lips once he’d pushed you back, enjoying how you looked like you were on display just for him. Sam’s eyes stayed on you as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He watched as your eyes moved down his body, and his eyes closed as he groaned. Your scent had shifted. Before it had been pure arousal, and now…there was a scent he was unfamiliar with. It took him a moment before he realized it was your body calling to his. Specifically his.

As soon as he moved up your body, you pulled him into a deep kiss, your hands working quickly to free him from the confines of his jeans and boxer briefs. Your lips moved roughly, almost painfully against one another’s, but to part would hurt worse. 

He thrust into you as soon as his pants were on his thighs. Your nails dug into his shoulders as one of his hands gripped your hip. Lifting your leg over his shoulder, he rolled his hips with each thrust, your chest shaking with each wonderful thrust. The more aroused you became, the rougher he became. Each fed into the other. “Oh, fuuuuuuuck.” Your head pushed back into the mattress, your back arching.

Just as you were about to clench around him, he pulled out. “Present yourself, mate.” His chest was heaving as he stood there, cock hard, slick with your juices.

“Yes, mate.” You panted, hurrying to present yourself to him.

Hearing a growl from him, you looked over your shoulder at him. “He.  _Marked_. You?” He was furious. You weren’t sure what to say. Yes, you felt Dean bite you, but you had no idea if it qualified as him ‘claiming’ you. You’d always been under the impression that to be claimed, the mark needed to be on the nape of your neck, and it needed to scar.

“Claim me.” You breathed, wiggling your ass at him. If Dean had claimed you, Sam would refuse. 

Lining himself up with your entrance, he slowly slid into you. “Oh, I will.” He honestly didn’t care about you. Just that Dean had the nerve to mark what was his. Had the nerve to bed what was his. The more he thought about it, the angry he became, taking it out on you. “You will never, ever touch another man again.” He ground out, emphasizing each word with a hard thrust. “You are my mate.” He slapped your ass- hard. It stung, but you weren’t going to argue with your mate. He repeated the action on the other side, leaving a matching handprint.

His large hands gripped your asscheeks, moving you as he thrust. “I’m close.” You moaned, your body moving so that you looked more like a cat stretching. Your chest was against the bed, your back arched, pushing your ass up for him.

* * *

 

It had been two months since you mated Sam. Soulless Sam. Times had been difficult, to say the least. First, you’d found out that you were pregnant. You’d broken down, sobbing on the floor at the foot of the bed you shared with your mate. He was in the shower when you figured it out, and wanted this out of your system before he came back to the room. He was beaten there by Cas, however. He’d heard your pain, and came to comfort you. You had been terrified in every sense- which one of the Winchesters was the father? If Sam was, how would he deal with being a father while soulless? If Dean was, would this baby be demonic? Your world was falling apart. And then Cas calmed one of your fears. It was Sam’s.

Then, there was always fighting in the bunker. Sam didn’t want to heal his brother, while you begged him to. More than once it led to rough sex against the closest wall.

You were currently lying in bed on your side, staring at the wall. You had no idea what you were feeling. Sighing, you rolled to your back, placing your hand on your lower stomach. Your heart ached for your unborn child.

Hearing the bunker door, you furrowed your brows. Sam and Dean had both vanished two weeks prior, and you had no word from either in that time period. Getting up, you rushed through the bunker, to the war room. There stood the boys.

Shaking, you looked between them. Right away, you knew they were different. “Hey, Y/N.” Sam gave you a small smile. Your heart sank. He never called you that anymore. Your eyes watered, making him look at you, worried. “What’s wrong?”

Your eyes fell to the floor as you sniffed, your arms wrapping around your middle. “Nothing, Sam.” He didn’t remember any of the past couple months. He didn’t remember mating you, he didn’t remember the baby, nothing.

“I’ll, uh, leave you two be…” Dean said awkwardly, not even able to look at you. He was afraid you hated him. He remembered how he’d treated you, and you hadn’t deserved that. He also knew you were mated to Sam.

Once the two of you were alone, Sam moved closer. “Please, look at me?” He said softly.

You shook your head, sobbing. “Don’t.” Your heart was breaking. You’d spent your whole life keeping your guard up. You’d spent your life believing you’d never have a mate. And the past two months had been different. While Sam was soulless, yes, he had his moments. His soul was missing, but instinct told him how to treat you.

He tilted your face to make you look at him. “Mate.” Your eyes shot open, locking on his.

“What did you say?” You asked, your voice barely above a whisper.

Sam smiled at you. “Mate.” He repeated. “My omega.” You smiled, still crying, but now tears of joy. “My pup.” He was beaming, his hand on your stomach.

You cupped his cheek. “Why did you call me by my name? You never do that.”

“I was afraid you hated me.” He told you sadly. “I-I remember everything.”

Pushing yourself up on your tiptoes, your lips brushed his. “Than you remember I’ve never been happier.”

Sam pulled you into a hug, burying his face in your neck, inhaling your scent. One hand was on the back of your head, the other on your lower back. “I love you so much.”

Your breath hitched in your throat, never having heard that from him. “I love you, too.” You smiled.

 


End file.
